A number of techniques have been developed to provide advertising and/or certain services via telephone. For example, a company may hire telemarketers to contact potential customers via telephone to inform the potential customers of a product or service available through the company, to conduct a survey, to solicit a donation, to provide movie listings or weather alerts, and the like. However, most people find these unsolicited phone calls to be annoying as they often interrupt people who are otherwise involved at the time of the call. The recipient of the call further may be disinclined to attentively listen to the telephone solicitation, resulting in both an irritated call recipient and an ineffective presentment by the caller.
In view of the limitations of known methods for providing advertising or services via telephone, a system and method for providing advertising and/or services via telephone in a manner more acceptable to a caller would be advantageous.